1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image sensor module with a passive component, and more particularly to a structure for packaging an image sensor module, wherein the size of the package may be decreased and the manufacturing cost may be decreased.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, an image sensor module structure includes a substrate 10, a frame layer 18, a chip 26, a plurality of wires 28, a transparent layer 34, a lens holder 35 and a lens barrel 46.
The substrate 10 has a first surface 12 on which a plurality of first electrodes 15 is formed, and a second surface 14 on which a plurality of second electrodes 16 is formed, wherein the first electrodes 15 are correspondingly electrically connected to the second electrodes 16.
The frame layer 18 has an upper surface 20 and a lower surface 22, and the lower surface 22 of the frame layer 18 is adhered onto the first surface 12 of the substrate 10 to form a cavity 24.
The chip 26 is arranged on the first surface 12 of the substrate 10, and is located within the cavity 24 and formed with bonding pads 27.
The wire 28 has a first end 30 and a second end 32, wherein the first end 30 is electrically connected to the bonding pad 27 of the chip 26, and the second end 32 is electrically connected to the first electrode 15 of the substrate 10.
The transparent layer 34 is adhered onto the upper surface 20 of the frame layer 18.
The lens holder 35 has an upper end surface 36, a lower end surface 40 and a penetrated region 42, which is formed with an internal thread 44.
The lens barrel 46 is formed with an external thread 39 screwed on the internal thread 44 of the lens holder 35, and is further formed with an opening 47, an aspheric lens 481 and an infrared filter 49.
Please refer to FIG. 2, the substrate 10 is mounted on a flexible printed circuit board 55, and the second electrodes 16 of the substrate 10 are electrically connected to the flexible printed circuit board 55, which is formed with a passive component 57. Thus, the module can be connected to an electrical device by the flexible printed circuit board 55.